You are the light at the end of my tunnel
by TalesFromAnother
Summary: Casey is going through some troubling times. Can Derek pull her back before it's to late? Or will Derek end up needing Casey. ON HIATUS
1. Somethings different

New story conecpt! Hope you like it..The next time I update will probably be after I finish my current stroy (don't know yet) but I will probably revise this chapter by then..I know it is dripping with mistakes but if I don't post it now I don't know will I will be able too, so please bare with me..Also I promise it does get better..

* * *

"Casey time for dinner." Derek yelled while banging on her door. Nora walked up behind him.

"Any response?"

"Nope." He went back to bang.

"Im not hungry." Casey said poking her head out the door. "I had a huge lunch. In fact I was about to go jog around the block and try to work up an appetite." She walked out tying her hair in a ponytail and headed down the stairs and out the door.

"Guess it just the six of us." Nora patted Derek's shoulder and left.

Derek just stood there, he was with Casey at lunch today, and she didn't eat anything, come to think of it for the past two weeks or so, she hasn't really been eating. Now he wasn't one for confrontation; unless he causes it, and it wasn't like he cared he was just curious! He had the right to be, he did live here. Derek went down stairs and enjoyed his large meal; afterwards he went into Casey's room to wait for her. He made himself comfortable on her bed and dozed off. Casey came in much later, dripping with sweat and gasping for air, Derek watched as she walked in and didn't even notice him lying there; she was too busy guzzling down the water from her bottle.

"What are you doing here?" She asked out of breath; finally realizing his presence.

"Waiting for you."

"Get out!"

"Fine." He said getting off her bed, as he was leaving he turned and looked at her. He noticed something was different about her; was she skinnier? Not that she was fat before. Her face usually seemed more fuller and her clothes were more tight and form fitting around her beautiful curves, not that he had been paying attention to her in that way.

"Are you losing weight?" He asked.

Casey looked shocked but not in a bad way, more like "Oh my God really!" She didn't answer him, instead she walked up and pushed him out the door slamming it in his face. She then locked it and started examining herself in the mirror that hung behind the door. Casey turned to the side and ran her hand across her stomach then she lifted her shirt up, she pinched some meat from her side and looked at it with disgust.

"Time for some crunches." She took one last gulp of water.

Derek was in his room; pretending to do homework, he kept hearing all these noises coming from Casey's room. He put his ear against the wall but it was too muffled to make out anything, he then proceeded to her door "Still to muffled" he thought. Derek started to knock.

"What!" Said an annoyed Casey poking her head out from behind the door, she was out of breath and sweating. Derek had to hold back a, well lets say a dirty thought.

"What is going on in there?"

"Just exercising."

"On an empty stomach, that's not good, you know, miss health freak."

Casey rolled her eyes. "I know, actually I was about to go into the kitchen and eat." She walked passed him. He followed. When they got to the kitchen, Casey turned around, and was shocked to see him.

"So what would you like?" He asked. "How about a slice of pie? Pie is always good."

"Why not." She said. She sat at the counter and watched him cut her a huge piece; he then cut himself a matching piece. Derek sat beside her and handed her plate and a spoon. There they were eating pie together; Casey was shooting him evil looks the time while eating.

"Nothing like a yummy dessert after working out so hard, eh?" He said finishing his last bite.

"I guess so." She too had finished. "But you didn't work out at all."

"I consider the walk down her to be enough."

"You know Derek if you keep living like this you will get fat."

"And if you keep not eating you will blow away in the wind."

They glared at each other. Casey broke the stare. "Im going to bed." She waived.

Derek put the dishes in the sink and headed towards to his room, he was about to put on his headphones and jam out while trying to sleep when he heard a noise that sounded like someone sneaking into the bathroom. He walked out of his room and put his hear up against the bathroom door where he heard gagging, the toilet flush, and running water. The doorknob started to move and he could hear the locks unlocking, he ran behind the corner and watched Casey coming out wiping her mouth, she gave the hall a 360' and went into her room.

"I knew something was going on." He said to himself. "I'll deal with it in the morning." It was late and he could feel a headache coming on; he had been getting a lot of headaches lately.


	2. Morning trouble

**Author's note: **Chapter 2..Hope you like it..sorry I don't give out to much info! but I promise is to come..it gets better TRUST ME!!

**Disclaimer:** I sadly do not own LWD..-cries-

* * *

Derek woke up to sound of his alarm clock; he rolled over, and smacked it. He lifted himself out of bed and onto his feet; he felt dizzy and stumbled to the bathroom. He started brushing his teeth, but started to feel nauseous, the room started to spin; he fell to the floor. After a few minutes, Derek came to and stood up, he was feeling a lot better; he looked down and noticed there was vomit on the floor. Derek cleaned the mess, got dressed, and went downstairs. 

"Morning Derek." Nora said, she motioned to Derek asking him if wanted any eggs, he shook his head no.

"Not like you to turn down food. This has been happening for a while now."

"I'm just not hungry right now. I promise, I will eat tons at dinner to make up for it." He poured himself some coffee and started sipping on it.

Nora smiled and went to sink to start washing dishes.

"Casey left for school yet?"

Nora looked over her shoulder at him. "Yea, she left pretty early today. She said had some important things to care of, and was just going to jog there." Derek nodded. He looked at his watch, took one last sip of his coffee, and was out the door.

Derek was at his locker getting books, he could feel himself starting to feel sick again, but because of his attendance record, he couldn't afford to miss today, so he would have to suck it up and deal with it like he had been for the last month. He looked over, and saw Emily coming up. _If anyone should know what is up with Casey, would be her._

"Hey Emily." Derek said walking up from behind her, he put his arm around her shoulders.

Emily blushed. "Hey Derek."

"So Emily I haven't seen you around the house lately, everything okay with you and Casey?"

"You noticed my absent?" She got excited. "Things with me and Casey are okay, I mean I think they are. I haven't really talked to her lately, she has been avoiding everyone she knows. I think that she is still not over Max."

"They broke up?" Derek said surprised stopping in mid walk.

Emily looked at Derek as if he were crazy. "Yea, for about three weeks now I would guess. Where have you been?"

"Good question."

Emily giggled. "Well I have to get to class." She waved goodbye.

Derek smiled and watched her walk down the hall; he turned and noticed Casey over in the corner. She wasn't looking like her usual perky preppiness, instead she was wearing black jeans with a gray long sleeved shirt, and hair pulled tightly into a ponytail. Derek decided to do some snooping in her room after school. _She gets home late usually._

Derek synchronized his watch, after school operation, "Snoop on Mc C" would be ago, and as much as he was looking forward to school being over, he had to get to class. He groaned the whole way there.


	3. Discoveries of the bedroom

**Author notes-** HI..I'm glad to know you are enjoying this story!!! makes me feel special..hehe.This chapter was wrote at like 2 am while listening to Queen (my favoite band so keep all bad comments to yourself.) ENJOY..chapter 3 might be out after the next chapter of my other story..idk..school is..well you can guess..Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer-**I don't own LWD..so stop reminding me..But I do have Michael Seater tied up in my closet! see ya later "Oh Michael!" 'evil grin'

* * *

The minute school was over, Derek started rejoicing on the inside, he stopped by his lockers to get his things, and headed straight for home. When Derek arrived home, he threw his book bag to the side, and plopped on the coach; Nora walked passed and noticed him applying pressure to his head.

"Are you okay Derek?"

"Yea, just a headache."

"You have been getting those a lot, haven't you?" She looked worried.

"I guess. It's probably nothing, just allergies." She raised her brow. "What are you allergic to, homework?" Derek faked a laugh. "Whatever it may be, I'm still making you an appointment to see the doctor. I'll also bring you some aspirin." Nora turned, and walked into the kitchen.

"Just send it to my room, I think I'm going to go lay down." He shouted.

He pulled himself off the couch and trudged up the stairs. Derek approached Casey's door, and gave a light tap to see if anyone would answer. When there was no reply, he turned the knob and went in; he made sure to check behind himself. Derek wasn't sure what he was looking for. Anything, other then what he had been told about Max by Emily, that would explain Casey's behavior.

First place he checked was around her bad, under pillows, blankets, and mattress; all he found was her diary. He flipped it open, and started reading. Most of pages were filled with things such as _"Derek is a pest_." _"I wish he would get sent to military school." _And_ "Guess what Derek did today to ruin my life_. He rolled his eyes. Further into the diary, the entries got more, and more morbid. Pages had been ripped out, and there were words scribbled out. Most of anything he could make out was _"I know how to stop the pain." _This worried him. Anytime he had ever heard "_I know how to stop the pain." _It always referred to drug use, or suicide. He placed the diary back in its spot where he found it, and looked around for any signs of drug use, abuse, or attempt at killing herself.

He walked over to her desk and started going through the drawers, he bent over to peer into the trashcan, and found ashy remains of things belonging to Max._ Hell has no fury like a woman scorned! I wonder what he did._

He continued his search over to her dresser. Derek was shocked to find a few thongs in Casey's underwear drawer; she didn't seem like the thong type to him.

2.

Casey came into the house in a jogging motion. She slammed the front door, and

practically fell on the coach. She lied there gasping for air.

"Casey your home." Nora said. Casey nodded yes. Sweat was dripping off her.

"Can you take this medicine to Derek, I need to go start dinner."

Casey groaned, and got up. Nora handed her the cup of pills, and glass of water.

Derek finished looking through the bottom drawer, he sighed in frustration out of not finding anything. He placed his hand on top of the dresser to help pull himself up. He glanced to the corner of the top part of the dresser, and noticed a tiny jewelry box Casey's dad have given her. He gave out a light chuckle. _I thought that she would have thrown this away. Seeing, as she hates her dad._

He picked it up to look at it. It was locked shut, however, he could feel something light inside of it, and he became curious. Derek looked around the room for the key, and saw it hanging for a keychain necklace (I have no idea what those things are called.) on the back of the door he walked over, and got it. He placed the key into the hole, and heard the gears clicking, and the lock snapped, open. Derek lifted the top, and found two small bags containing some interesting substances. And he was sure it wasn't sugar, and oregano.

Casey knocked on Derek's door; even though it was slightly cracked, open. She peered in a saw that he was not there. She placed his stuff on his desk, and closed the door behind her. Casey walked towards her door, and started to open it.

Derek was in total shock over what he had found, that he didn't hear door opening. And when he finally realized what was happening it was too late! Casey walked in and paused. Her eyes widen when she saw what Derek was holding. She closed, and locked the door behind her.


	4. It all started when

**Author note-** Sorry it took me so long to post this..I'm not happy with it! but I figured post it now, make the next chapter 10 times better! Cause really!! I f I don't post it now (while on my mind) It will get posted, God knows when..Trust me. I wanna thanks all of those who leave me awesome reviews!! Reviews make me happy, and when I'm happy I like to write (hint hint) lol. Just thanks! I sometimes wonder if my story is any good to continue, and I'll go look at comments left, and smile!

**Disclaimer-** Don't own it..want it, but can't have it.. ALWAYS WANT WHAT YOU CAN'T HAVE!!!!!_

* * *

Casey walked in, and paused. Her eyes widen when she saw what Derek was holding. She closed, and locked the door behind her._

"What are you doing?" She asked. She had a mixture of fear, and anger in her.

Derek pulled the contents he was holding behind his back. He started walking slowly backwards towards the dresser. He was going to try to maker her think he put them back in the jewelry box.

Casey raised her brow as she watched him walking backwards. She heard him fumbling around with one of her jewelry boxes. The noise stopped, and he stepped to the side; he was smiling.

Derek bolted for the door, drugs still behind his back, Casey followed. Derek didn't have chance to unlock the door, because she was right on him. Derek, blocking Casey, backed himself against the door; he gripped the bags of drugs tightly in his hands.

Casey tried to reach behind him; Derek puffed out his chest to block her. Derek figured that she would tire before him. Casey pressed in harder, scratching at Derek fist. She was exerting so much energy; she was starting to feel tired.

_I need to distract him or something. What would cause him to loosen his grip?_

The idea hit her like a ton of bricks.

She relaxed her arms. Derek was about an inch or so taller then her, so she lifted herself up with her toes. Face to face, she leaned in and kissed him. Derek's eyes widen and his body tensed up.

He tried his best to ignore what was happening. However, the kiss happened to be very good. He kept reminding himself it was a trick.

Casey's tongue demanded, entrance, and once entering, did things in Derek's mouth that he didn't think she knew how to do.

Derek continued to hold his ground, but sadly, he is a man. Derek's muscles, slowly, but serially loosened. His eyes closed, he embraced, and deepened the kiss.

Derek was playing right into Casey's trick. His hands were also relaxed, and Casey found her opportune moment to grab her things. She deepened the kiss, and snatched her drugs. She pulled away, and pushed Derek into the door. Derek's back met the door, and made a slamming noise. He let out of moan, as he slid to the floor.

Casey walked towards her bed. She sat down and stared at Derek as he picked himself off the floor. She wore, smile of victory, as though she had won.

Derek brought himself up on his knees. Standing was out of the question, he was starting

feel sick again.

Derek opened his mouth to speak, but a wave of nausea hit him. He quickly closed it in fear of something, rather then words, coming out. He jolted up, and fumbled with the lock. He opened the door, and quickly ran to the bathroom.

"_Come on Derek. You have to get over this stomach virus thing! Girls aren't going to want kiss you if you taste like vomit." _Derek said to himself. He smirked at the thought of kissing. Just seconds ago, he was kissing his stepsister. _Maybe that is why I puked this time?_

He splashed cold water on his face. He dried off, and headed back to Casey's room.

He walked in. Casey was still sitting on the bed. She sat there looking innocent; there was white dust under her nose. Derek walked towards her, and held out his hand. Casey looked at it confused.

"Hand them over, or your mom finds out."

Casey rolled her eyes, and slammed the two baggies into his palm; one baggy however, was empty.

Derek slid them into his pocket.

"I see you already snorted some."

Casey wiped her nose with her hand. Derek sat next her.

"Care to explain?"

Casey was starting to shake, and tears were filling up in her eyes. She turned to Derek, and fell into his chest. She began to sob.

Derek, stunned at first, started patting her head. He didn't know if this was another trick, like the amazing kiss, or if this was real. The fact is he couldn't handle tears, and at the moment, he had whole lot on him.

"Relax okay!"

"No! You don't understand. I'm a terrible person. You wouldn't believe the things I've done."

"Really?"

Casey pulled her face from Derek's chest.

"Just go."

"Not until I get some answers." He spoke with a stern tone of voice.

He reached up, and wiped her tears with his hand. Casey gave a slight smile.

"If I tell you everything, you might think less of me."

"Casey nothing you tell me could make me think, lower of you." Casey smiled. "I really don't think highly of you now, anyway." He smirked.

Casey huffed, and gave a small punch in the shoulder.

"You hit like a girl."

"I am a girl."

"Now please Casey, tell me what's been going on."

Casey stared at her wall. She took in a deep breath, and proceeded to say.

"It all started when…"


End file.
